Forbidden Kitty
by JojoBlond
Summary: Kurt's POV. Kurt is in love with Kitty, but can't find the words to say.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.  I wish I did, but I doubt that I will, even if I threaten to bomb the main Marvel building with fluffy pink bunnies.

Do you believe in love at first sight?  Some people do, and some don't.  Where I stand is a little between the two extremes.  I believe in love at first sight when you see the one person that you're destined to be with.  

That happened to me the day that I laid eyes on Kitty Pryde.  Sure, she was a year younger than me, but that didn't matter.  She was upbeat, positive, and really fun to be around.  And then I got to know her.  

By then I was almost driven crazy by her.  She seemed perfect in almost every way.  Except for cooking.  It would take a miracle for Kitty to excel in cooking.  I was unfortunate enough to be the first one to try a bite of her muffins that she made in cooking once, and vowed never to try them again.  Of course, that plan failed, merely by the fact that I couldn't bear to turn her down without a good reason.  

I sighed and rolled over on to my stomach on my bed.  I had probably spent a good half hour thinking about Kitty.  Everyone would probably be wondering where I was.  With another sigh, I teleported from my room and into the kitchen, hoping to find the dinner table not full.  

I was lucky.  The place across from Kitty had not been filled, and I quickly took it.  

Kitty smiled upon seeing me arrive.  "So, like, where've you been, Kurt?" she asked.  

I shrugged.  "Upstairs, thinking," I replied, waiting for the food to arrive.  

Kitty seemed interested by my response.  "Really?  What about?" she asked, leaning forward a little in her chair.  

I shrugged again, kind of starting to panic.  I couldn't tell her that I had been thinking of her.  She probably thought of me as an annoying blue demon and would freak out.  I didn't want that to happen to Kitty.  I wanted to stay friends with her until I was positive that we would be able to take our relationship further.  "Just random things," I replied, feeling a little uncomfortable under the gaze of her blue eyes.  

Kitty smiled even more.  "Just things that pop into your head?" she asked for clarification.  

I nodded.  

Kitty giggled.  "That happens to me sometimes," she replied.  "I'll get, like, so stressed out that I just stop thinking about what I'm supposed to be focused on and I'll just let my mind wander."

My jaw could have hit the floor then.  Kitty, spacing out like me?  It didn't seem possible.  She was so smart and always so focused and concentrating on something important, like her schoolwork.  Was it possible that the near most brilliant mind of the X-Men could actually get tired of thinking?

Kitty giggled.  "You're looking at me like that's impossible, Kurt," she said with a small smile. 

"Vell, ja!" I cried.  "I mean, you're always so…deep in thought most of the time, zat it just seems…impossible!"

Kitty rolled her eyes.  "I do, like, need a break from everything, you know?" she said.  "I'm not Superman, or something like that."

I nodded vigorously.  "I know," I said.  "But you seem so close to it…" I trailed off, unsure of how to finish.  

Kitty sighed.  "Everyone thinks that.  I'm just like every other person.  I just try harder at school than others, that's all.  I wish everyone would just understand that!" she said, frustrated.  

Most people at the Institute look at Jean the exact same way.  Only Jean could put up with it.  Kitty couldn't.  She just wanted to fit in and be like everyone else.  Well, everyone else who was a mutant, that was.  I was surprised to hear this, but in almost an instant, I understood.  I understood how she felt, and I wanted to help her to fit in the best she could.  

"Vell, Kitty, I guess that just means that you'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on," I said with a grin.  

Kitty's eyes widened in horror.  "What are you planning?" she demanded, just as a plate of food was being passed down the table.  

I tried to look innocent, which is impossible, considering I look like a demon.  But the thought is amusing, I must admit.  "Nothing.  Vhy vould you ask somezing like zat?" I asked.  

Kitty placed her hands on her hips.  "Because you're Mister Funny-Guy, and if I know you, you'll try to get me to loosen up some way!" she cried.  I could tell just by looking at her that she was terrified of the idea of being told in a non-direct way to "loosen up".  

"Okay, so maybe I vill," I admitted, taking a roll from a basket.  "But zat isn't a bad zing."

Kitty groaned.  "I'm not going to live through this," she muttered.  

I grinned.  "No, you wouldn't live if it were Bobby doing zis to you," I corrected.  "You'll at least survive with me."

Kitty rolled her eyes.  "Great.  I trade death for utter humiliation.  That's much better," she grumbled.  

I grinned.  "It won't be that bad," I insisted.  

"To you!" Kitty cried.  "You'll be the one causing everything to happen to me!"

"That's also true," I admitted.  How could she be so correct?  She wasn't super-human or anything!  No, she was just a mutant, like me, which only made it worse.  I sighed and spoke again.  "Kitty, I promise zat whatever I choose to do vill not be bad.  You may actually enjoy it."

Kitty sighed in defeat.  "Fine, but nothing too embarrassing, got it?" she demanded.  

I nodded.  It was a start.  I just hoped that Kitty would stay my friend after I tried to get her to loosen up.  Yeah, she was already pretty laid-back.  But there are some times when you just need to forget about everything else, and Kitty had one of those right now that seemed to last for about a month.  

After I finished dinner, I teleported back to my room to finish my algebra homework.  What's the point of algebra, anyway?  I'm never going to use it.  No one in the world uses algebra for any jobs (at least I don't think so) so what's the point?  Why should I waste my time pouring over homework that I'm never going to use?  Nevertheless, I finished and hurried downstairs to the rec room, hoping that I wasn't too late for our video game tournament.  

Lucky me, I arrived in time to see Bobby defeated by Sam in a racing game.  I chuckled, watching Bobby pout and ice Sam's drink into a solid ice cube.  Bobby was amusing when he was a sore loser.  But hey, this was the Institute, and everyone was different.  I smiled to myself, thinking that I fit in perfectly.  And it was true.  Yeah, I was different, but for a good reason, and here at the Institute, I was perfectly fine with being a blue furry demon.  

I competed in the tournament, losing in the first round, but still having fun.  Kitty was there, and I dropped a piece of ice down the back of her shirt as my first attempt.  She squealed and jumped in the air, trying desperately to get rid of the ice as her hands clawed at her back.  I doubled over, laughing uncontrollably.  Kitty saw me and turned bright pink.  

"Kurt!" she shrieked.  "What was that for?"

In between laughs, I managed to say, "Zat vas ze first move to try and get you to loosen up."

Kitty turned, if possible, an even brighter shade of pink.  She looked like a balloon that was about to burst.  "Kurt!" she screamed and chased me around the rec room.  I was laughing the entire time, but I knew that if Kitty caught me, I wouldn't be a very happy boy anymore.  Or, mutant, or whatever.  

Finally, after Kitty's batteries ran out (could she even use batteries, since she cuts off electricity?) she just plopped on to the couch and pouted, glaring at me.  I grinned in response.  "Sorry zat you couldn't catch me, Kitty," I said.  

Kitty blew it then.  "Kurt!" she screamed, her face turning as red as a tomato.  It occurred to me that I could tease her about looking like a fruit for a minute, but then again, Kitty was already mad at me.  If I pushed her further, she might end up hating me, and that wasn't exactly something that I wanted at the moment.  I took that moment to port up to my room.  Kitty would probably know that I was there, but it didn't much matter to me at the moment.  It was a game of cat and mouse, and I was determined to win.

******************************************************************

hey!  Well, wut do you think of this story?  It's my first shot at a total romance kinda thing, so be nice with the reviews!  If it totally sucks, then I think that I might just end up killing of the characters or putting up a notice telling people that it's done, due to lack of popularity.  If I start getting death threats telling me to stop writing this, then I'll just leave it be.  If I don't update for a month, then look in the reviews to see if there are threats.  Just so you know…

R&R!

~Jojo~


	2. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men Evolution.  Just proves how unfair life is…not really, but I don't care about being "politically correct", whatever that means.  And if anyone knows, then be happy, cause you're smarter than me.

I groaned and slammed my three-fingered fist on to my alarm clock.  Seven in the morning was too early for normal people.  I yawned and lay my head back on my pillow, wishing for more sleep.  Wishing for a dream with Kitty in it…

Unfortunately for me, my door burst open as Bobby bolted through, dodging water-balloons thrown at him by Sam.  My eyes widened and I rolled off my bed onto the opposite side and crouched down low as water-balloons quizzed past overhead.  Bobby was beside me in an instant, grinning like a fool.  

"So how's it going, Kurt?" he asked, ducking low as another water-balloon hit the wall beside him.  

"Just peachy!" I yelled sarcastically.  "I mean, vat could be better zen getting waken up by vater-balloons crashing zrough your doorvay?"

Bobby grinned and tossed another water-balloon over the bed.  "Nothing better," he replied, missing my sarcasm.  

I rolled my eyes.  "I'm out of here," I said, and quickly added, "Don't break anyzing of mine."  With that said, I ported from the room.  

Breakfast was, as usual, a hectic event.  Other students crowded together in the kitchen as they fought for whatever they wanted.  I finally got fed up with trying to weave my way through the crowd and ported up to the light that hung from the ceiling to get my breakfast.  Yeah, I would get a Gutbomb later, but I still wanted something to eat now.  

I was just about to grab a plate of bacon when Logan screamed, "Elf!  Get down, now!"  I groaned, grabbed the plate, and ported from my upside-down spot on to the floor beside Kitty.  She wrinkled her nose upon seeing my choice of food.  

"That's going to, like, clog your arteries some day," she pointed out.

I merely shrugged and stuffed a whole strip of bacon in my mouth.  While my outside was calm, my insides were rejoicing.  Kitty cared!  I mean, why else would she have made that comment?  Just to show off how smart she was?  I don't think so.  

Kitty frowned and picked up a piece of wheat toast, which she promptly began to nibble.  

Meanwhile, Logan was making his way through the students, a frown present on his aged face.  

"Elf!  How many times have I told you not to hang from the lights?" he demanded.  

I shrugged.  "Sorry," I apologized.  "I just vanted to get to ze food faster."

Logan groaned.  "You always want to," he growled.  "And other people do, too.  So next time, just wait in line."

I nodded.  I would try to remember that.  Don't get me wrong; I'm not a scatterbrain.  I just tend to forget things that don't see so important some times, that's all.  

Scott agreed to give us all (by all, I mean Rogue, Kitty, Jean, and I) a lift to school.  Kitty sat scrunched in the middle of the backseat, a book in her hands.  I frowned upon noticing that it was a physics book.  I grinned as an idea popped into my head.  Yeah, it would be perfect.  I quickly snatched the book from Kitty's hands and held it out over the street.  Her big blue eyes widened in horror and she squealed, terrified that I would drop it.  

"Vat's vrong?" I asked, a demonic grin on my face (the only way to describe my smile).  

"Kurt!  Give me back my book!" she demanded as she stretched to grab her book back, completely ignoring my question.  

"Oh, zis book?" I asked a grin still on my face.  

"Yes!" Kitty whined.  "Please, give it back!"

I shook my head.  "No.  You need to learn to loosen up and take time to enjoy zings.  Like how beautiful it is here in Bayville," I replied.  "Stop vorrying about school and focus on anyzing else."

Kitty's eyes widened in horror.  She looked like I had just vowed to eliminate all mutants.  "Kurt!" she cried.  

"Promise me zat you'll try," I insisted, promising silently not to give her back the book until she was going into college. This stuff was just too complex, in my opinion.  

Kitty huffed and folded her arms across her chest.  "Fine," she muttered, not at all happy about our deal.  

I grinned.  If Kitty could just take time to enjoy life, then maybe she would completely give up on being so stressed and uptight all the time.  Maybe, just maybe, she would learn to loosen up.  That was all that I could hope for.  

We got to school less than a minute later, and I jumped out and hurried to the building, hoping to buy some food from the vending machines.  I had forgotten to buy a Gutbomb in the midst of stealing Kitty's book and needed food more than anything else at the moment.  

When I turned around to find Kitty, I froze.  She was talking to Lance Alvers, who had had a long-time crush on her.  I knew the minute that I saw those two together that Lance was asking her out.  A knot seemed to form in my throat just watching them.  I looked away for a minute, trying to convince myself that it wasn't what I thought it was.  Lance was only asking for the chemistry assignment, that was it.  When I looked back, though, Kitty was hugging Lance around the neck and blushing.  In that instant I knew that my worst nightmare had come true.  

Kitty spotted me and bounded over, her cheeks flushed with excitement.  "Kurt!" she cried.  "Guess what just happened?"

I swallowed hard and tried not to look disappointed or heartbroken.  "Vat?" I asked, trying to seem curious and interested.  

"Lance just asked me out!" she squealed happily, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.  

I forced a smile on my face.  "Zat's great, Kitty," I forced out, trying to sound happy for her.  Inside, it felt as if my heart was literally breaking in two.  Why didn't I ask her out when I had the chance?  Why hadn't I known that Lance would go after her?  Why hadn't I done anything to woo her, or whatever Bobby called it?

Kitty frowned.  "Are you okay, Kurt?" she asked, her voice soft and comforting.  

I couldn't take it anymore after that.  It felt that if I stayed a minute longer around her that I would either burst out crying or begging her to dump Lance.  Tears pricked at the back of my eyes, but I was determined not to cry.  "Ja, I'm fine," I muttered.  "Got to go finish some homework."  And with that, I hurried off into the school.  I found an empty classroom that no one ever used and shut the door, leaning my back against it.  I slid down to the floor, tears falling from my face.  How could I have been so stupid?  How could I have let this happen?  

I wiped the tears from my face, realizations finally dawning on me.  Kitty dating Lance wasn't the end of the world.  They might break up.  And I was determined to be there when they did.  I wouldn't let Kitty suffer on her own.  I would be there as a friend, and maybe more than that.  All I knew was that some day, some how, things would get better.  I could do nothing but wait for that day and pray it would come soon.

************************************************************************

Hey!  Well, here's the second chapter.  Sorry it's taken so long in updating.  Had a track meet Thursday, where it was so cold that I couldn't feel my hands or legs.  This week has just been busy.  I'll try to update sooner.  At first, I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, because I know how I want the story to go, but it's kind of difficult to fill in the small gaps between the major events, you know?  

Reviews:

Dark Jaded Rose: I didn't know that last chapter was THAT good.  I haven't gotten any threats!  I think that's all because of what you said, so thanks!

snowfox2: Here's the next chapter!  

Raphaella: Tried to post as soon as I could, but I still thinks it's a little late.  I'll try to post sooner in the future.  

Quill of Molliemon: I hope this stays interesting, otherwise I might have to write under the influence of Gatorade, by suggestion of a friend at school.  That would NOT be good.

NightcrawlersPryde: I tried to post as soon as I could.  I hope it was soon enough.

Nightcrawler03: Here's some more.  Hope it's just as good as last chapter.

Darkness1: Yeah, it wasn't that good, but it was a start.  Maybe she will get even.  You never know.  And thanks for the support on the death threats.  I've gotten none, so I think it's all you and Dark Jaded Rose.  

Sorry I didn't post sooner, I'll try to in the future.  R&R!

~Jojo~


	3. Renewed Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.  Wish I did, but I don't.  You can all probably be happy because if I did, then the world would probably be in mass chaos at the moment.  I don't know how, but it would be.  I'll leave it at that.

Kitty's first date with Lance was that Friday night.  She dressed up more than she usually does, putting on a red skirt-and-shirt combo.  I couldn't help but stare at her; she was so gorgeous.  Kitty smiled when she saw the expression on my face. 

"What are you staring at, Kurt?" she asked, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. 

My mind raced, trying to come up with a reply.  All my thoughts seemed frozen at the sight of her and my mouth became dry.  I swallowed and said, "Nozing."

Kitty didn't believe me.  "You were staring at me," she replied, "and I want to know why."  She suddenly bit her lip nervously.  "Do I have something on my face?  Does my makeup look really bad?  Is my perfume too strong?"

I smiled slightly.  "No," I replied.  "You look perfect."  I was hoping that she would pick up the hint in my voice that I really do like her and she would stop the date before it started.

Kitty smiled.  "Thanks," she replied, obviously missing my hint. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kitty ran to it, her ponytail bouncing up and down as she ran. 

Lance had arrived early, and offered Kitty his arm.  Kitty giggled and wrapped her arm around his own.  Lance grinned and led Kitty out of the Institute, talking and laughing with her. 

My shoulders dropped and I sighed in defeat.  Kitty would be gone all evening with Lance, and when she came back she would tell me all about it, never guessing that I was secretly in love with her.  Then we would go back to our normal lives, only this time, Kitty would be Lance's and I would be alone. 

Scott suddenly walked over to me and clapped a hand on my shoulder.  "You okay?" he asked. 

"Oh, ja," I replied sulkily.  I started to leave when Scott held me back. 

"You want to go spy on them?" he asked.  Scott was protective of Kitty, just like me.  Only she was like a little sister to him, whereas I loved her. 

"I don't know," I replied hesitantly. 

"C'mon, you'll find out how it goes," he pressed. 

I shook my head.  "If Kitty ever found out, she'd kill me!" I replied.  "I want to stay on her good side."

Scott shrugged.  "Suit yourself," he replied, and left, swinging his car keys around his index finger. 

I sighed and ported up to my room.  I collapsed on my bed, imagining the date that Kitty and Lance were having.  And then, I imagined myself in his place. 

"Lucky devil," I muttered, pulling my pillow under my head.  Lance seemed to be the lucky one, getting Kitty as his girlfriend.  I groaned.  I need to stop thinking about them.  Just having thoughts of them in my mind are giving me a headache and a possible ulcer. 

I ported down to the kitchen and dug around in the fridge for a while, completely ignoring the fact that I had eaten less then an hour prior.  I finally found a smart carton of ice cream and pulled it out, not noticing what flavor it was.  It didn't really matter, either, seeing that I would eat just about any kind.  I grabbed a spoon and placed myself on a stool, the carton on the counter.  I ripped open the lid and dug in. 

Jean came in not too long later.  She frowned upon seeing me eating my ice cream in silence.  "Aren't you going to eat out of a bowl?" she asked, obviously displeased. 

I shrugged.  "Don't feel like it," I muttered.  "Besides, shouldn't you be out viz Duncan?"  I didn't care if I was being rude.  Nothing mattered at the moment; only the fact that Kitty was with Lance and would never be mine. 

Jean shrugged and left, choosing to ignore my bad behavior for now.  I turned back to the carton of ice cream and continued eating, my stomach never feeling full.  Not with Kitty gone, at least. 

Rogue walked in a while later and pulled a bottled water out of the fridge.  She walked over and leaned against the counter in front of me.  She twisted the top open, watching me with careful eyes.  I didn't respond.  I just kept eating. 

"What's wrong, Kurt?" She asked, giving me a genuinely concerned look. 

I sighed.  Rogue was, technically, my half sister.  At least, as far as I knew.  Besides, I trust her more than others.  I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts.  I lifted my yellow eyes to her green ones and began. 

"Kitty's out with Lance," I muttered tersely. 

Rogue nodded in understanding.  She didn't criticize or roll her eyes.  She just gave me a look of sympathy.  I didn't know whether to be happy or angry, so I just stayed silent. 

"If you're so mad, then why don't ya do something about it?" Rogue asked. 

That shocked me.  I mean seriously, I wasn't expecting that.  I was expecting her to comfort me by saying something like, "Don't worry.  She'll come back eventually".  Deep down, I knew that it wouldn't have helped.  "Vat do you mean?" I stammered. 

Rogue rolled her eyes.  Finally, back in character.  "Ah mean, why don't ya go find Kitty and tell her how ya feel?" she asked. 

I blanched.  "How do you know how I feel for her?" I demanded. 

Rogue sighed with impatience.  "You've been making it obvious for a long time," she replied, sipping her drink.  As if sensing my confusion, she continued.  "Ah mean, you're always talking with her, teasing her, listening, complimenting her.  And ya do almost anything for her," she explained. 

"I do not!" I protested, but instantly knew that Rogue was right.  She gave me a look that said, "Don't think about disagreeing because you know I'm right".  I sighed in defeat and hung my head, taking another bite of ice cream.  "Vat do I do?" I muttered, my eyes on the carton before me. 

"Tell her how ya feel," Rogue replied, as if it was the simplest solution in the world. 

My jaw dropped.  "Are you insane?" I asked.  "She doesn't like me; she likes Lance!  Zere's no vay zat she vould give up him for me."

Rogue sighed.  "What if Ah talked to Kitty first?" she suggested.  "Ah could make the questions so discreet that she wouldn't even recognize that I was helping you."

I mulled the thought over in my mind.  It would be pretty easy to find out if Kitty liked me or not.  And, Rogue and Kitty were best friends.  Rogue was willing to help.  The pros easily outweighed the cons.  "Alright," I agreed, somewhat reluctantly.  I still was unsure, but wanted to find out once and for all what Kitty thought of me. 

Rogue nodded.  "Okay.  I'll talk to Kitty tonight when she gets back in our room, then Ah'll talk to you tomorrow," she said. 

I nodded, and with that Rogue was gone.  I breathed in a sigh of relief.  Why, I didn't know.  I had plenty of reasons to be panicking right now.  Heck, I didn't know why I wasn't.  Kitty might find out how I feel for her.  But was that really so bad?  What if it changed her mind about Lance?

For the first time in a while, my mind and heart were filled with hope: hope for Kitty, for myself, and for a chance to be together.

Hey all.  I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!  There are reasons, though.  One of them (and the major one) is that my brother is graduating in about a week, and we have to clean our house because our relatives are coming over, and things have been hectic planning his graduation party and everything.  I'm sorry and I'll try to update sooner.

Reviews:

Quill of Molliemon: We shall see how Kurt reacts.  I hope this makes things seem a bit better about the whole Lance/Kitty thing.

Raphaella: Yeah, it was.  But that's how he felt, I guess…

NctrnlBst: hmm, that could work.  That could really work…

Darkness1: sorry it hasn't come sooner, but my bro is graduating about a week, and we have relatives coming, and my rents decided to go on a MAJOR cleaning spree.  In other words: HECTICNESS!  Sorry it didn't come sooner.

fanficfanatic4: updated as soon as possible!

Thank you all for reading.  I want 10 reviews before I update again!  R&R!

Jojo


	4. After the Date

Disclaimer: I think that by now, we all know that I don't own X-Men. 

Kitty came back from her date happier than I've seen her in a long time.  Her cheeks were flushed pink from the excitement.  She burst into my room around eleven thirty and jumped onto my bed where I lay reading a comic book.  I gave a cry and flew up in the air, my gaze shifting to where Kitty sat at the foot of my bed, giggling madly.  I landed on the bed, my comic back falling to the floor.  "Kitty!" I cried.   "You scared me!"

Upon hearing that, Kitty burst out laughing harder than before. 

I rolled my eyes.  "Geez, Kitty!  Take a breath!"

Kitty couldn't stop laughing.  I gave up on trying and just sat back, watching the way her ponytail bounced in the air as she laughed.  Her cheeks were bright red, almost as red as her shirt.  On the rare occasions that her eyes were open, the life inside them was sparkling and shining merrily.  She calmed down after a few moments, rubbing her throat and cheeks, which were now sore from her laugh attack. 

"So," I said slowly, looking at my hands.  "How vas your date wiz Lance?"

Kitty smiled and blushed pink.  She shifted her gaze from me to her hands, where on her wrist was a brand-new bracelet.  My heart skipped a beat.  One date and Lance was already giving her presents. 

"Well," Kitty began, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  "We went to the Upstream—"

I cut in here.  "Ze Upstream!" I yelled.  "Zat's ze most expensive place in town!"

Kitty's blush deepened as she nodded vigorously.  "I know," she said.  "Well, we ate there, then went dancing at a club, and then he took me to the lake."

I gave Kitty a suspicious look.  "Dancing at a club?  Aren't most of the clubs twenty-one and over?" I asked. 

Kitty looked down at her hands shamefully. 

I gasped.  "Kitty!" I yelled.  "You snuck in?"

"Keep your voice down!" Kitty hissed.  "I don't want anyone to hear you!"

I tried to keep the anger out of my voice.  Usually, clubs were packed with guys who go there to pick up girls for a one-night stand, or that's what I'm told.  And at a twenty-one and over club, there's always alcohol.  At least, that's what Scott tells me.  "So you snuck into a club with Lance where there was alcohol?" I affirmed.

Kitty couldn't look at me.  "Yes," she muttered. 

I looked away, the anger and disappointment coursing through me and causing my hands to shake.  I closed my eyes and counted to ten, calming myself down.  "Did Lance tell you his plans?" I asked, finally allowing myself to look at Kitty. 

Kitty shook her head.  "He said he wanted it to be a surprise," she explained. 

That was it.  Lance would pay.  How could he do that?  Who knew what might have happened! 

Kitty noticed the murderous look on my face and quickly spoke up.  "Kurt, cut him some slack!" she cried.  "He just wanted to show me a good time!"

"In a place where some people could be drunk?"

"There were, like, no drunks there!  Everyone was dancing!"

"Zere might have been drunks!"

"Well, there weren't!"

"Are you sure?" I demanded. 

Kitty didn't answer.  She stood up from the bed, her purse clutched in her hand.  "I thought you would be happy for me, Kurt," she said softly.  "I finally got a date with the guy I liked, and all you can do is yell and point out what he did wrong.  I can't believe you Kurt."  Tears were in her eyes.  All that she had wanted from me was my approval, and I had shot it down.  I had shot her down.  I instantly regretted what I had said, but I couldn't get any words out to apologize.  I opened my mouth, meaning to speak, but could only stare at Kitty as the tears slipped down her smooth cheeks.  Before I could even try to speak, Kitty had fled from my room to her own, crying uncontrollably. 

I just sat on my bed, stupidly watched the doorway through which Kitty had left me.  I had lost _her_ approval.  That burned more than anything else.  I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.  "I've got to apologize," I muttered.  I slowly picked myself up and made my way down the hallway, dodging around Bobby, who was throwing ice blasts at Ray and Sam, who were running as if a bear was on their tail.  And at the moment, Bobby made a pretty scary bear. 

I finally made it to Kitty's door, still fully intact.  I took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say.  I raised a shaky fist and knocked on Kitty's door.  Behind the smooth wood was crying.  Crying from the person I cared about.  I felt guiltier instantly.  "Kitty?" I called, my voice shaking.  I knew it was because I wanted to cry from how I hurt her, but I wasn't willing to admit it.

"Who…who is it?" Kitty called. 

I swallowed.  _Please, God,_ I prayed.  _Let her let me come in._  "It's me, Kurt.  Can I come in?  I vant to talk."

Kitty sniffled, and I knew that she was trying to wipe away the traces of tears from her face.  "Yes," she croaked. 

I slowly opened the door and stepped in, finding Kitty sitting on her bed, her eyes cast down on her hands.  The words I had planned to say vanished from my mind, and my voice caught in my throat.  How could she face me?  I had been such a jerk, and yet she was still putting up with me. 

Kitty glanced up at me, her blue eyes only watching me for a second before returning their gaze to her hands.  Still, despite her mussed hair, bloodshot eyes, and tearstained cheeks, she was beautiful.  Words couldn't begin to describe it. 

"I…I'm…I'm sorry, Kitty," I stuttered.  My breath caught in my chest as I waited for her to speak. 

Kitty nodded.  "It's all right, Kurt," she replied softly.  She still wouldn't look at me. 

I shook my head.  "No, it's not," I said.  My mind raced, trying to think of a way to make it up to her.  _That's it!_ I thought.  I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her off her bed. 

"Kurt!" she yelled.  "What are you doing?"

"Come viz me!" I replied. 

Kitty continued to protest, but I ignored her.  I knew that what I was about to do would make up for it.  I ported up to the roof, taking Kitty with me. 

"Where are we?" Kitty asked, looking around.  Then, she spotted the starry sky above us and noticed the tremendous height at which we were perched.  She squeaked and latched onto my arm, trembling slightly.  I couldn't help me but chuckle.  She could easily save herself if the need came, but she didn't realize that at the moment.  Not that I didn't mind, or anything.  I set a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 

"Don't vorry, Kitty.  You're safe.  I won't let you fall," I promised. 

Kitty looked up at me, fear evident in her blue eyes.  "Promise?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

It was in that instant that Kitty was the most vulnerable that I've ever seen her in my life.  I could easily turn her fear into a sense of security or only intensify it by the simplest word.  But I didn't want her to be scared.  I nodded and said, "I promise."

Kitty nodded and looked out towards the city, all the lights brighter and more beautiful than I've ever seen them.  "It's beautiful, Kurt," she whispered. 

I smiled and looked up just in time to see a shooting star dance across the dark expanse of the sky.  I quickly closed my eyes and made a wish, praying that it would come true. 

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked quietly, her head cocked to the side. 

I smiled.  "Vishing," I replied.

"What about?"

I grinned, showing off my pointed teeth.  "If I told you, it vouldn't come true.  And right now, I vant my vish to be real."

Hey!  Sorry it took so long updating!  We had my brother's graduation party with my relatives and I had pulled an all-nighter the night before they came.  And then my grandpa went into surgery after he had a heart attack.  By the way, he's ok!!  I'm so happy!  Since I am FINALLY out of school, I'll try to update sooner.  But my mom has been trying to get me to sort my room and reorganize it.  When that happens, I loose things.  That's because my room is an organized mess.  But the point is, I'll try to update sooner.

Reviews:

The Uncanny R-Man: The talk will be coming up in the next chapter.  How's this chapter on solving the Lance problem?  Not much, but it's a work in progress.

Quill of Molliemon: The elf is the best when he's happy! 

Darkness1: Everyone DOES hate Lance.  Kurt's getting better though.  Wait till next chapter.  It'll be interesting.

Thank you all for reading this and sticking with it.  I love you all!  R&R!

Jojo


	5. Overprotective

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. If I did, then I would be rich. I must stress this point: I AM NOT RICH!

A/N: I am sorry, but the talk will be next chapter. Sorry The Uncanny R-Man!! I promise, it's already typed up!

The next day, Kitty wasn't as bookish as normal. She chatted away happily with Rogue, Jean, Scott, and myself all through breakfast. She even managed to joke around with Bobby, Sam, and Ray. I nearly had a heart attack when I found out what had happened. What could have caused Kitty to become so…so loose? Was it our adventure on the roof last night? I dearly hoped so. After all, it was my goal to make her loosen up. I took it as a sign that I had accomplished something.

The car ride to Bayville High was more energetic than before. Even Scott couldn't help joking around, swerving the car seemingly dangerously, though still quite in control. Jean wasn't happy.

"Scott! Be careful!" she cried, bracing herself on the dashboard and the car door.

Scott chuckled. "Don't worry, Jean," he reassured her. "I'm perfectly in control. There's nothing to worry about."

Jean glared at him but then smiled. "Alright," she replied and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

I turned to Kitty, who was teasing Rogue.

"Come on, Rogue! You know that you like him!" Kitty pressed.

Rogue rolled her eyes and gave Kitty and disgusted look. "There is no way in hell that Ah lahke that fool," she snapped, turning her attention to the scenery beside the road.

Kitty smiled. "Language, Rogue," she chided jokingly.

Rogue muttered something unintelligible and kept her eyes on the road.

"Well," said Kitty, looking down at her hands folded in her lap, a smile gracing her face, "He likes you."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No kidding," she said sarcastically.

"And," Kitty continued, not noticing Rogue's comment, "I'll bet that deep down, you like him too. You like him a lot."

Kitty was lucky, because at that exact moment, we arrived in the high school parking lot. Kitty jumped out of the car, grinning innocently. "I'll see ya later, Rogue!" she called, hurrying off.

Rogue looked murderous. It was easy to figure out that Kitty had been talking about Gambit, an Acolyte. Rogue hated him with a passion. Or, that was what she told everyone.

"Vell," I said, "I'll see you later. Oh, I hope you run into Gambit, so you can tell him how you feel." With that, I practically ran off. Rogue would want to kill me, and I wouldn't have been surprised if she had, right there in the school parking lot.

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. The leaves on the trees were just starting to turn colors. I couldn't help but love this time of year. Everything was beautiful. For some reason, all the colors of the leaves reminded me of Kitty. It was all so peaceful, that one couldn't help but just slip into a daydream.

I made it up the front steps of the school when I was grabbed roughly on the shoulders and shoved into the wall. I grunted and looked up to see who had done that. _Oh shoot._ Lance. And he didn't look happy. More like murderous. Hell, he looked like he wanted blood. More specifically, my blood.

"What were you doing with Kitty last night?" he growled, shoving his face into mine, only inches away.

My first thought about the predicament: _Dude, you need a breath mint._ I'm serious. His breath couldn't have been any worse. I'm surprised that I didn't keel over dead then. "Vat are you talking about?" I demanded. Did he really know that I took Kitty to the roof? And if he did, how? Kitty hadn't called him. She wouldn't. It was something so small and irrelevant compared to what he had done for Kitty on the date. Just thinking about it made my blood boil. That was right. He had taken her dancing at a club, where there was alcohol.

"I saw you on the roof with her last night," he hissed. "Trying to move in on my girlfriend?"

I shoved him away. "You've lost it, man. We got in a fight and I vanted to make it up to her," I said.

"Yeah?" said Lance, fury burning in his eyes. "Well it seemed too romantic for my taste."

"Well you know vat I didn't like? The fact that you took Kitty to an alcoholic club!" I spat. "If you really cared about her, you wouldn't have done zat!"

That set him off. Lance lunged forward. My eyes widened and I quickly darted out of the way. Lance turned right towards me as I started backing up. "You're dead, Wagner!" he yelled, rushing towards me with his fists raised.

I'm no street fighter, and I knew that my chances of surviving a fight against Lance were zip. I continued to dodge his oncoming attacks, until I was eventually backed up into a wall. By then, students had started coming in and were circled around Lance and I, cheering for one or the other. I was relieved to hear many cheering for me. But that only made Lance angrier. When I was pinned against the wall, he drew back his fist, aiming for my head. My eyes widened and I quickly ducked, hearing a crunch as his fist made contact with the wall above me. I quickly dove between his legs and scrambled up, only to be met with a fist in the jaw. I was sent back staggering, holding my jaw. Lance made a move to hit me more when Scott stepped in, quickly followed by Bobby, Ray, and Sam.

"If you want to hit him, you'll have to go through me, Alvers," Scott growled. Behind his red shades, I knew that Scott's eyes were flashing with anger. He wanted to hurt Lance.

Suddenly, Kitty pushed through the crowd. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. She knew. She knew about the fight. She knew that I had been a part of it, and I could only predict how disappointed in me she would be. She stormed into the center and, to my surprise, turned to Lance.

"What do you think you were doing?" she demanded.

Lance was at a loss for words. Apparently, he had thought that Kitty would side with him. "He attacked me," he stammered.

Something inside me exploded and I shoved past Scott. "You liar!" I yelled. I was desperate to get Kitty to understand the truth. "I did nozing to you! You tried to hit me! All I did was dodge!"

Lance's eyes were flashing dangerously. He was just as desperate as me to get Kitty on his side. "How dare you make up that lie!" he yelled, clenching his fists.

Kitty closed her eyes, frustrated with both of us. She opened her eyes, which had become as cold as ice, and just as unforgiving. She looked at me for a moment, her gaze softening when she spotted the swollen bruises on my face. When I blinked, her eyes were hard again. She turned to Lance, her hands on her hips. "You liar!" she yelled.

Lance looked taken aback.

Kitty didn't stop there. "Kurt would never hit someone!" she continued. "How dare you try to accuse him of something like that! I can't believe you!"

"But, Kitty—"

"No buts, Lance Alvers! I never want to talk to you again!"

Lance looked as if he could have been knocked over with a feather then. He didn't have a chance to speak before Kitty stormed off. I glanced at Lance, who just stared at me, looking homicidal again. I didn't want to stick around, so I quickly followed Kitty. I had to apologize.

Kitty was at her locker, angrily switching out books. When I say angrily, I mean she was throwing books in, not caring what happened to them. She was scary when she was like this.

"Kitty?" I asked timidly.

Kitty looked over at me, expecting to see Lance. She seemed surprised when it was me. "Oh. Hey, Kurt," she replied, turning back to her locker.

I walked over and leaned against the locker beside hers. "I just vant to say that I'm sorry about ze fight," I apologized. "It shouldn't have gone zat far."

Kitty shook her head. "It wasn't your fault," she replied. "I heard what Lance said," she muttered, looking down at her feet as she spoke.

I was surprised. "You did?"

Kitty nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't step in and stop it," she added, still not looking at me.

I shook my head. "It's alright, Kitty," I replied soothingly.

"No, it's not," she said forcefully. It was then that I saw tears falling from her eyes. "If I had stepped in, them maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Kitty was crying…for me? It didn't seem possible.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," she whispered, raising her eyes to look at me. Sure enough, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Kitty," I whispered, stepping forward and hugging her. She buried her face in my shoulder. She was so disappointed in not helping a friend. And at the moment, I loved Kitty even more. "Kitty?" I whispered.

Kitty lifted her face to me. "Yes?" she whispered, sniffling.

"Kitty, everyzing's alright. Now, when we get home, I'll take you out for ice cream, my treat," I said.

Kitty was about to protest when I stopped her. "Whether you like it or not," I added, a smile on my face.

Kitty smiled. "I'd like that," she replied.

* * *

Hello! I'm back! Well, I decided to write this chapter the day that I posted the last, and I've got the NEXT one typed, too. And I'm sorry, but the talk between Rogue and Kitty will not take place until NEXT chapter. I didn't think this fight would last so long. It just kind of developed as I wrote it. But anyway, onto reviews:

Quill of Molliemon: Lance is a definite suck up. But it gets worse, doesn't it?

Rukinha Lokinha: We shall find out his wish sometime in the later chapters. But it's an interesting wish, I'll tell you that.

Darkness1: Truth be told, I have problems with Lance, too. I didn't know my fic was that sad. But, Lance is worse in this chapter, isn't he?

Well, as soon as I decide that I've gotten enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter. But if you want it really badly, then ask in the reviews, cause you know it's already typed. Then maybe I'll post soon. R&R!!

Jojo


	6. Rogue's Talk and Teasing a Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Just like I don't own a cotton candy machine.

I fidgeted nervously in my bedroom. Rogue would be talking to Kitty tonight. After the incident at school today, the chances of Kitty and I getting together seemed greatly improved. I only prayed that it happened.

I sighed. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go listen in. I didn't want to hear the after-effects. I wanted to hear the whole conversation. I walked out to my balcony and jumped onto the wall. I slowly began crawling towards Kitty's balcony and perched myself on the wall beside the doors, just out of sight. I was lucky tonight. Kitty had left her doors open slightly. Inside, I heard Rogue talking to Kitty.

"So Kitty, how's it going with Lance?" Rogue asked nonchalantly.

Kitty didn't speak for a moment. "Not well," she replied. "Did you hear what happened in the hallway between him and Kurt?"

"Yeah," Rogue replied slowly.

"Lance caused that."

"What? He attacked Kurt?" Rogue was doing a good job of acting, seeing that I had already told her what had happened.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either."

"I'm past believing it, Kitty. I'm on the point of wanting to kill Lance," Rogue said.

I smiled slightly, and knew that Kitty was doing the same.

"Kitty, that guy is bad news. You should dump him."

Kitty gave an exasperated sigh. "We've only been going out for about three days," she replied in a desperate tone. "And besides, he's just protective."

"Kitty, the guy stayed behind after he dropped you off to make sure you were safe and no one bugged you," Rogue pointed out. "That's a sure sign of a stalker."

"He's not a stalker!" Kitty snapped. "He just cares about me."

"Sure, if you want a possible killer as a boyfriend."

"Oh, shut up, Rogue. He won't kill anyone."

I knew that Rogue was giving Kitty her, "You've got to be kidding me," look. "Kitty," she said. "He will kill any guy who tries to be friends with you. Case in point: Kurt."

"Stop bringing that up!" Kitty yelled. "I feel awful because of it. I hate the thought that Lance was hitting Kurt. I hate it! So stop talking about it, okay?"

Silence. Even I was speechless.

"Okay," said Rogue softly. "Ah'm sorry, but Ah don't want to see ya get hurt. Listen to me, Kitty. Ah'm tryin' to help. Lance isn't the guy ya want. Kitty, look at me. Kitty, he's from the Brotherhood. That shouldn't make a difference is what you're thinking. And it doesn't. But he's a troublemaker. He hurts innocent people on order. He's tryin' to start a war between the X-Men and them. If the order comes, he will attack and kill innocents. Kitty, that isn't a kind, lovin' person. That's a homicidal murderer. There's someone else in this building that loves you. They are willing to look out for you, and they aren't homicidal. In fact, they're the most lovin' and forgivin' person ya could ever meet. Please, Kitty, reconsider your relationship with Lance."

Kitty was softly sobbing. "I want it to work," she croaked. "I want to be happy. Lance is willing to make that happen."

"So is someone else. Give them a chance. Ah won't tell ya who it is. Just keep a look out for more hints, got it? Promise me, Kitty, ya will."

"I promise."

My heart fluttered. What had Rogue done? She had practically told Kitty that the person who loved her was Kurt. Leave it to Rogue. _If Kitty doesn't figure it out after this, I might as well give up and find a deserted island to live on, _I thought.

I quickly crawled back to my room to find Rogue waiting, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Were you spyin' on us?" she asked pointedly.

My shoulders sagged and I gave a small smile. "Guilty."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Well," she said, "Kitty should be noticing more of your "signs"."

I nodded. "Thanks, Rogue," I said.

Rogue dismissed my thanks with a wave of her hand. "Don't mention it," she replied. "Ah'll see ya later." And with that, she was gone.

I smiled and collapsed on my bed, sighing contentedly. Maybe now, Kitty and I had a chance.

-------------------------------

School was the most interesting it had been in a while. Bobby had self-enlisted himself to help me get together with Kitty. When Bobby and I were walking down the hall, we spotted Lance walking towards us. Bobby nudged me and grinned. I had a bad feeling about this.

Just as we passed Lance, Bobby coughed, "Stalker!" and kept walking.

Lance whirled around, his eyes carrying the same murderous look that he had stared at me with the day before. He grabbed the back of Bobby's shirt collar and pulled him back to face him.

"What did you say?" he growled.

Bobby pried Lance's hands off his shirt. "Dude, I just coughed. You're paranoid, you know that," he commented.

Lance grunted and turned around.

"Overprotective and paranoid," Bobby coughed. Lance whirled around to possibly murder him, but Bobby and I were gone, having already taken off down the hallway towards our class.

I leaned against the wall, panting heavily. "Bobby," I wheezed.

"Yeah?" he gasped.

"You're insane."

Bobby grinned, showing all of his snow-white teeth. "That's what makes it so great. I'm not afraid of getting hurt."

I groaned. "Forget insane. You're suicidal!"

Bobby laughed. "A little far of there, Blue-Boy," he replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Well, he's always mischievous, so there wasn't really any big difference.

Bobby grinned. "I'll see you later, Kurt!" he yelled, running down the hallway. I glanced at the clock and groaned. If I didn't hurry, I would be late for class. Time to hop to it.

--------------------------------

Lance was fed up by the end of the day. Bobby had called him a stalker, Ray had stuck a stalker sign to his back, and Sam had started telling all the other girls to be careful of Lance, who was a sure stalker. I didn't even need to do anything. Of course, the other guys wouldn't have let me, anyway. They didn't want a repeat of the hallway disaster from the previous day.

Kitty and I were walking home, seeing that Scott was going out for a job interview. He said that he wouldn't let the professor pay for his college.

Kitty sighed and turned to look at me. "I heard what happened to Lance all day," she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

I smiled slightly. "And?"

Kitty giggled. "It's funny," she managed.

I grinned, but then the smile faded from my face. "Lance shouldn't treat you that way. He wouldn't have picked a fight with me if he hadn't trusted you," I pointed out.

Kitty chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I guess you're right," she commented slowly. "I just don't want to hurt Lance if I break up with him."

I nodded understandingly. "Kitty, I know that you don't want to hurt him, but you shouldn't put up with this treatment. Just tell him that you want it to end, and if he tries to hurt you, then I'll stop him."

"In that case, I won't even try to break up with him."

"Hey!"

Kitty laughed. "Don't worry, Kurt," she replied. "If anything happens, Scott will take care of it.

I got mad at that comment. I didn't want Scott to always come in and take care of what I should be able to. I wanted to be able to protect the person I loved. I shouldn't have to always be bringing in help. It just shouldn't be that way!

Kitty seemed to notice my change in moods. "Kurt?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," I muttered bitterly. I didn't mean to be rude.

Kitty nodded and left up the steps to into the mansion. Once she was through the glass doors, I ported into a nearby tree, thinking. I didn't notice the green Jeep that parked outside the gates until I heard it speeding off. Lance.

* * *

Hey! I'm back! Nothing much to say, really. So on with the Reviews!

Quill of Molliemon: Sucks for Lance, doesn't it. I followed your advice on the anonymous review thing. Still waiting for results, but am patiently waiting.

Darkness1: I can only begin to imagine what painful thing you have planned for him. But it's bound to be good.

**I am now accepting anonymous reviews on the advice of **_Quill of Molliemon_**. **

With that said, R&R!

Jojo


	7. No Need to Change

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I really wish I did, but I don't. And I doubt that asking for it for Christmas will help my case.

I headed to the gym after dinner, where Scott and Logan were meeting. Beast was there as well, hanging upside down as he read the paper. Logan raised an eyebrow when he saw me come in.

"Elf, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I came to work out," I replied slowly. Kitty's comment from earlier had been on my mind, and I had resolved that if I wanted to protect Kitty, I needed to get buffer.

Scott's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Kurt, any particular reason why you're doing this?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not really," I lied. "I just vant to get stronger to help more in any fights we get into.

The guys seemed to accept my answer and helped me get started on the weight bench. They gave me a workout routine that I was to follow if I wanted to get stronger sooner. Personally, I think that they had been planning to kill me by how intense the workout was. By the end of the half hour that I spent working out, I was sore and tired. The first thought that crossed my mind was that I never wanted to be put through that torture session again, but I quickly pushed that aside. I needed to work out. I needed to protect Kitty, and the only way that I could do that was to get stronger. I trudged up the stairs, groaning at the strain that was put on my muscles by a simple movement. Then it hit me: I could port. I felt so stupid, forgetting about my mutant power. What good was having it if I didn't use it? I quickly ported to my room and collapsed on my bed, thanking God that I didn't have to work out anymore tonight and for being a mutant. I probably wouldn't have made it to my room alive if I wasn't.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. I groaned. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's me, Kitty. Can I come in?" she called.

I quickly sat up, cringing as my muscles protested to the quick movement. "Ja," I yelled.

Kitty phased through the door, smiling. She walked over and sat on the end of my bed. "I heard that you worked out with Scott and Logan tonight," she said.

I nodded, trying to stay as immobile as possible.

"Why?" Kitty asked curiously. "You aren't the kind of guy that would work out for the fun of it, like Scott and Logan do."

"How do you know that I'm not?" I asked, giving Kitty a challenging look.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Come _on_, Kurt," she replied, giving me a look that said I was too obvious. "You like to play videogames. You don't enjoy any activity that takes a lot of energy. You're the funny guy. Funny guys don't normally lift weights. At least, not around here."

"Vat about Bobby?" I asked defensively. "He lifts."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "He only did that on a dare by Ray and Sam," she explained. "Now why are you really lifting weights?"

I sighed. "I vant to be more useful in battles. I vant to be able to protect people. Especially…" I trailed off, praying that Kitty wouldn't ask whom I wanted to protect more than others.

Kitty's eyebrows knit together in curiousity. "Who?" she asked.

Apparently, I need to learn how to better predict people, or just learn to shut up when things are good. Before the end of the night, I would end up telling Kitty my biggest secret: how much I liked her. And I didn't exactly want to tell her that yet. I took a deep breath, preparing to tell Kitty the truth. "I…I vant to…to protect…you," I stammered nervously, looking down at my three-fingered hand and fidgeting nervously.

Neither of us spoke. I couldn't look at Kitty; I didn't want to see the possible-disgusted look that she would be wearing. The silence that had appeared became so tense. Still, neither of us spoke. I waited for Kitty's response, and Kitty was speechless, with disgust or surprise, I couldn't tell. Finally, I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I…I better leave," I muttered, and was about to port when Kitty suddenly grabbed my arm. I gasped at her fierce grasp, her nails about to scrape my skin.

"Kurt," she said softly in a firm voice. "Don't leave."

I looked up at her. Her eyes were a murky mixture that I couldn't even begin to decipher.

Kitty continued. "I appreciate it, Kurt, but you don't have to be stronger to protect me," she explained quietly.

My eyes widened. "Vat are you talking about?" I demanded. "I can't fight if I'm not strong!"

Kitty sighed. "You don't have to fight. All you have to do is port away," she explained.

"But zat vould be running from ze fight!" I exclaimed. "I don't vant to run!"

Kitty nodded. "I know it's running, but you'll make things better if you don't fight, for both you and me," she replied softly.

"But—"

Kitty shook her head. "No buts," she replied. "Please, Kurt, don't fight, for me," she pleaded.

I sighed and my shoulders heaved. "Fine," I muttered.

Kitty smiled gratefully. "Will you stop lifting weights?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Bobby, Sam, and Ray were miffed when you missed the videogame tournament."

"VAT?!"

Kitty giggled at my reply to her news. "Yeah, Kurt, it was tonight."

I groaned. I had been looking forward to the tournament all week. "Who vas ze winner?" I asked, somewhat bitterly.

"Bobby."

I groaned. Bobby would leave his mark as the winner tonight. He always did. But unlike other times, I was not exactly looking forward to it. Who knew what Bobby was going to do?

Kitty stood up, smiling slightly. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you later," she said, leaving via phasing through my door.

I smiled and leaned back on my bed, taking a moment to think about everything. Kitty and I were on better terms. She knew a little bit about how much I like her, which was better than being completely clueless. She didn't want me to work out, only to protect her by getting her out of the situation as soon as possible. I felt much better about being able to protect her. I only prayed that if the time came, it would indeed come in handy. If the time came, I could only sit back and hope that when the time came, I could protect Kitty. And I had a feeling that I might be doing that sometime in the future.

* * *

Ack, I know, its short, and I'm sorry. Next chapter will be better. Well, I now have plenty of time to write chapters. I hope to get the next one up in the next three days. I'm so happy I get braces off tomorrow! But that's not the point. The point is, there will be another chapter within the next week for sure.

Hey, has anyone ever experienced the pain that Kurt did? I know I did. It sucks. One of the reasons why I'm not doing cross country.

Reviews:

Quill of Molliemon: You have a friend who made a website for you? Sweet. Lance is a stalker and should DIE!

Darkness1: It's a good idea, and fits in well with the idea I have for the rest of the story. Keep a look out for it in the next chapter or two. Hopefully next chapter.

I love you both! You've stuck with my story from the beginning and have faithfully reviewed! You guys are the best! R&R!

-Jojo-


	8. I've Finally Won

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Marvel owns them, so they're rich.

I groaned as I rolled over in bed, pulling the pillow over my head to block out the sounds of my alarm clock. When the noise didn't relent, I slammed my fist on the stupid clock, shutting it off. Maybe now I could get some sleep.

Suddenly, someone ripped the sheets off of me. They giggled. "Kurt! Wake up!" Sounded like Kitty. Wait, Kitty?!

I shot up in bed, my pillow falling to the floor. "Kitty!" I cried, slightly embarrassed that she had caught me in my sweats that I slept in.

Kitty laughed. "C'mon, Kurt!" she cried. "If you don't get up now, you'll be late for school!"

I groaned. "Fine," I muttered. "But you have to leave so I can change."

"Ew, Kurt!" she cried. "I don't want to see anything, so you don't have to worry about that!" With that, she phased through my door and out into the hallway. I groaned and pulled on some clothes, followed by my image inducer. I didn't want to be caught in my sweats in case my image inducer went out, now did I? When I was done, I ported out into the hallway, where Kitty was leaning against the wall waiting for me. She jumped when I appeared in front of her.

"Kurt! Don't scare me like that!" she cried.

I laughed. "Sorry. C'mon, let's go eat so we can get to school sooner," I suggested.

Kitty nodded her approval and we started walking down the stairs in silence. Suddenly, Kitty spoke up.

"I'm going to break up with Lance today," she stated softly, her blue eyes on the floor.

My heart soared. She was breaking up with him! Yes! I could have started singing out loud in a horrible voice and dancing terribly, but I could care less. Kitty was going to be single! Lance was out of the picture! I had my chance! But I would have to give Kitty a little time to get over him, as that was what a gentleman does.

I smiled comfortingly. "Do you need someone viz you vhen you do?" I asked.

Kitty laughed. "No, I'll be fine. But I wouldn't let you near Lance, anyway. He may try to attack again," she explained. "And the professor already warned you about getting into any more fights at school."

I nodded. "I still zink it's unfair, because I didn't do anyzing," I said.

Kitty nodded. "I know. But hey, this is the professor, right?" she asked. "He just wants his students to be safe."

I nodded. Breakfast passed in no time at all, and soon we were arriving at school. Lance was waiting for Kitty, leaning against a tree. He glared at me when I got out of the car beside Kitty.

Kitty turned to me. "I'll meet up with you in the school," she said softly.

I nodded and wished her good luck before going inside. She could handle Lance. At least, I hoped she could.

I waited in the front of the school, impatiently checking my watch every five seconds. I didn't trust Lance. Heck, no one did. But because Kitty was dealing with him, I was worried. I worried that Lance might get angry and hit her, or he might try to kidnap her. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down. Lance wouldn't do any of that. But if he tried, Kitty could get away. I mean, she can phase through things. How much easier would it be to get out of trouble? I glanced at my watch again, desperately wanting to go out and see if Kitty was alright.

Suddenly, Kitty came in with a triumphant smile on her face. "We're through," she stated with a grin.

I laughed. "Good," I replied with a genuine smile. "Now, let's go to class."

-------------------------------

That night, I sat in my room reading another comic book that Bobby had lent me. Everything was going good, and the only way that I could think to enjoy the evening was with a copy of a vintage comic. There were no competitions tonight, and there was nothing to do unless you wanted to do on a run-through with Logan in the Danger Room. That wasn't exactly something that sounded good at the moment.

All of a sudden, something crashed through my window. My eyes widened and I jumped off my bed. It was a rock with a slip of paper tied to it. My eyebrows furrowed together as I slipped the paper out from underneath the string. It read:

_Kurt-  
Nice going stealing Kitty from me. If you're a man, then meet me at the new construction site on Farnam. If you don't, seriously bad things will be happening to the ones you love.  
-Lance_

I clenched the note in my hand. Lance thought that I had stolen Kitty from him, did he? And I knew that he wanted to fight me; that was why he was inviting me to the construction site. No, ordering me to the site. And I knew that my friends could easily take care of themselves, but I couldn't help but want to protect them. As the alarms went of in my head, I flipped off my image inducer and threw it on the bed, already clothed in my uniform. I stepped onto my balcony and ported to the outside of the Institute. I cast back one last glance, thinking of how mad Kitty would be at me. The professor would be disappointed. Logan…well, I really don't know about him. I turned back around and headed to the construction site, porting from tree to tree or from rooftop to rooftop. I had to hurry.

The construction site was beginning to darken with the setting sun. I ported to a patch of ground just away from the metal frame of the structure, cautiously looking around, ready for Lance to appear out of anywhere. And it would be just like him to sneak up and try to take me out from behind. That was the kind of thing that Lance did. He wanted the easiest way with the least amount of effort. Well, this blue demon wasn't going to let it be that way.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake under my feet. I started to lose my balance, swinging my arms to keep myself upright. Down on the ground would have been a perfect shot for Lance, so I quickly ported to the lowest beam on the tower. From there, I spotted Lance behind a construction barrel, his eyes rolled back as he unleashed his mutant power. I grinned and ported down to the wooden fence behind him and pushed myself off with my hands, landing my feet square in his back and sending him flying through the air. I grinned my demonic grin and quickly vanished to the top of a crane.

Lance whirled around, preparing to strike me down. But I wasn't there. I stifled a laugh as I watched him whirl around like a loon, searching for me.

"Come out, you coward!" he yelled, his fist raised in a challenge.

"Ze only coward is you for challenging me to zis fight to vent your own anger at being dumped," I shot back, my voice echoing among all the metal equipment.

"Shut up!" Lance roared, letting loose his power. The ground rumbled and groaned as cracks appearing beneath the crane. When it began to shake, I quickly ported back to the building structure. The ground stopped shaking after a few moments, once Lance had determined that I hadn't been injured in the slightest.

"What, afraid to fight like a man? Oh, that's right. You're too weak!" Lance yelled.

That got me mad. My blood pounded in my ears as I teleported down to a cement truck and vaulted off of it, tackling Lance to the ground. He grabbed me and threw me aside like a rag doll. I landed in the dirt and quickly scrambled up, watching Lance with wary eyes. His own brown ones glared at me murderously as we circled each other, our gazes never leaving the other. The sun continued to sink below the horizon and the shadows grew longer. Suddenly, Lance straightened up.

"How about a truce?" he suggested uncharacteristically.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "I don't believe you," I replied cautiously.

Lance became angry again as he realized that his trick had failed. "Fine! You asked for it!" he screamed. With that, he lunged towards me, his fists raised. I quickly leapt over him and spun around, sending him flying into the fence with a swift kick to the back. Lance pushed himself off and came right back, ready to kill me with his bare fists. I leapt into the air and somersaulted over him, landing on his back and jumping back off, shoving him forward onto the ground. Lance stood up, his eyes blazing. He clenched his fists and stood up, walking towards me. "That's it," he said. "You're dead!" He leapt forward and grabbed my shoulder just as I was about to jump, throwing dirt in my eyes. I cried out in pain and began to frantically try and rub the dirt from my eyes, but was stopped by a fell punch to the stomach, followed by even more. I lost count after five, the pain slowly spreading through my torso. Lance suddenly struck my face and sent my flying, my cheekbone pounding with pain.

I landed on the ground and, realizing that without my sight I was as good as dead, quickly ported away. I rubbed the dirt from my eyes, tears welling up to help clean away the debris. I blinked, my vision blurry for a moment. I blinked again and everything came back. I was behind the orange construction barrels, Lance in front of me with his back to me. I grinned and slowly slipped forward, careful to be silent. I was a few feet behind Lance when I jumped into the air and kicked his head, sending him staggering to the side. But I didn't stop there. Before I hit the ground, I ported in front of Lance and kicked him in the stomach, then ported behind him and kicked him forward into the dirt. Lance growled and stood, looking murderous again. I grinned, showing my fangs and then ported away behind him, where I shoved him forward. Then I ported in front of him, still suspended in air and punched him. It felt good, just being able to finally hit him back for everything that he caused. Lance staggered backwards, and I pursued him, nailing more punches as I ported around, my feet never touching the ground.

Finally, Lance fell to the ground. I grinned, feeling good about the victory, but sad that I had fought him. I hadn't wanted to, but I knew that if I wanted to keep my friends safe and show that Kitty had made the right decision (in Lance's mind, the right decision meant choosing the stronger person), then I needed to fight.

"Kurt!" screamed a voice. I turned around, finding Kitty running towards me, followed by the rest of the X-Men. Her eyes were wide as she ran up to me, throwing her arms around me in a hug. "God, Kurt! Don't ever do that again!" she cried, burying her face in my shoulder. She then lifted her eyes to me, tears streaming down her face.

I gasped and raised a finger to wipe away her tears. "Kitty, vhy are you crying?" I asked. I didn't get it.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You should know this by now!" she yelled angrily.

I winced at her reaction. Maybe I should, but it kind of escaped me, what with her weird mood swings. I mean, geez, why can't she choose a mood and stick with it? It scares me how quickly she can switch between them.

Kitty's eyes softened. "I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered. "I care too much about you to let anything happen."

My eyes softened. "Kitty…"

"Ahem," said Logan, breaking the touching moment. "Elf, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

I gave a weak grin. I knew that Logan cared, and that he was worried sick about me. Especially with the way I looked. And I knew that the professor wouldn't be happy. I could probably expect three weeks of Logan Sessions for my little stunt, but I didn't care. I had finally done what I needed to do. I just wanted to go home and rest. But even now, I knew that I shouldn't expect that. I would probably get a demand for a punch-by-punch recount from Bobby, a lecture from the professor, a lecture from Scott, something from Rogue, and maybe something from Kitty. But right now, all that mattered was resting. And that I had won. I, Kurt Wagner, had won a fight against Lance Alvers. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Hey! I'm back! Well, here's the next chapter!

I AM BRACES FREE! WOOT!

Reviews:

Darkness1: Your training sounds a lot easier than what I had to go through this year at track. 400 meter repeats are one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Quill of Molliemon: Hearing about high school gym only makes me look forward to it more. But I don't have to go through it for a year, so I guess I'm lucky. I've started reading your stories, and they're really good. I'll read more as soon as I can, and I can't wait to.

crazysilverkitty: thanks! Just keep in mind that you'll get them off soon. That's what I tried to do. "Tried" being the key word there.

Nightcrawler03: I know how you feel. I hope you get your happy ending, too!

Thank you all for reviewing. I don't know what I would do without you!

R&R! Much Love,

-Jojo-


	9. Of Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I own the plot line and nothing else!

I got punished more severely than I thought I would be. I was grounded for three weeks and was given Logan Sessions for one. But at least Lance would be leaving us alone. And by "us", I meant Kitty and myself. Wow, it almost sounded like we were a couple for a moment there.

Kitty came up to my room the next day, biting her nails. I was lying on my bed, bouncing a ball off of the wall opposite me. If Scott found out what I was doing, he would confiscate my bouncy-ball for sure.

"How ya feeling, Kurt?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Okay, seeing zat I had Logan Sessions today," I replied.

Kitty nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry that Lance got on to you," she apologized softly.

I shrugged and began throwing the ball on the wall again. "It vasn't your fault," I replied. "Don't be sorry."

Kitty shook her head. "No, Kurt, in a way, it was," she replied, her eyes on her hands.

I stopped bouncing my ball and turned to look at her. I didn't understand. "Vat do you mean?"

Kitting sighed and bit her lip. "Well, when I told Lance it was over, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go until I said the name of the guy that I was with now," she explained.

My eyes widened. "Kitty! Vhy didn't you just phase through his grip?" I demanded in disbelief. I mean, she was a mutant! Why not use her powers in such a desperate situation?

Kitty sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" she cried, frustrated with herself. "I...I panicked, and said the first thing that came to mind."

"Vhich vas…?" I trailed off, waiting for Kitty's answer. My breath caught in my throat as I waited nervously.

Kitty swallowed. "I said that I was with you," she replied uncertainly. Perhaps she was nervous about my reaction.

But despite what she thought, I didn't know what to think. I was happy that she had said my name, as it came to mind before any others. But on the other hand, I was mad, because when she said my name, she had practically told Lance to challenge me. My anger started to wane when I reminded myself that I hadn't needed to accept. But still, I couldn't help but be confused about how I felt.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Kitty burst out. "Please, forgive me!"

I suddenly laughed, and Kitty just glared at me. "What's so funny?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

I grinned. "For a second, I thought you vere in a confessional, and I vas ze priest," I replied, laughing.

Kitty's anger melted away, and she giggled. "Yeah, I guess I did sound like that," she agreed, smiling.

"Hey, Bobby must be holding anozer game tournament tonight. You vant to come?"

Kitty brightened. "Sure!" she cried.

I laughed at her eagerness and stood up. "Vell, vat are we vaiting for?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. "Let's go!" With that, I ported down to the rec room, taking Kitty with me.

That night, Bobby threw a party after the tournament. He and Ray brought in tons of pop and bags of chips, and we stayed up far past midnight, dancing, laughing, playing pool, throwing Bobby into the pool. You know, the normal kind of stuff. Sometime around one in the morning, Logan had it and came downstairs, threatening to ground everyone with Logan Sessions if we didn't go to bed then.

I sighed and trudged up the stairs, being stopped by Logan as I went.

"You feeling okay, elf?" he asked, his eyes scrutinizing me.

I nodded. "I'm feeling fine," I replied.

Logan nodded, satisfied with my answer. I started to head up the stairs when his voice stopped me.

"Hey, elf!" he yelled.

I turned around, thinking that he would yell at me for something. "Vat?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable, but then lifted his chin a bit and gave me a half smile. "Nice work, yesterday. Didn't know you had it in you to beat a Brotherhood. I'm impressed," he commented.

My chest swelled with his compliment. It wasn't everyday that you got something like that from Logan, the tough uncle-figure at the Institute. Most people thought he was just a mean old nutter, but others knew that he just cared for all the students. They were like his family, as much as he didn't want to admit it. And if anyone pushed him to admit it, they'd be faced with three steel claws in their face.

"Just don't do it again," Logan added in a low growl.

I grinned and nodded. "Got it," I replied, and turned, heading back up the stairs. Kitty was waiting for me, smiling. She had heard what Logan had said, and couldn't be happier.

"I'm sticking with what Logan said," she commented. "If you ever do that again, I'll never speak to you for the rest of your life!"

I laughed. "Zen don't vorry, I von't be doing zat for a while," I replied.

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," she said, then added in a softer voice, "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

My eyes softened. "I von't get hurt, Kitty," I replied softly, reaching up and brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes. In that instant, I knew that the time was right.

"Kitty?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at me.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and tried to calm the butterflies in my gut. "Vill…vill you…go out…vith me?" I asked, swallowing nervously. I could only pray that Kitty would accept.

Suddenly, she flung her arms around my neck, squealing happily. "Yes!" she yelled, her grip unrelenting. But at the moment, I didn't care. My eyes widened in surprise, and I wrapped my arms around Kitty's waist, picking her up and spinning her around. I laughed, overjoyed with her answer. Kitty had said yes! She and I…we were a couple now!

* * *

Hey! I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long updating.

Well, on to the reviews!

Darkness1: X2 is awesome! His fight with the guards rocks!

Quill of Molliemon: Well, I only have it for half a year, and the course I wanted to take wasn't that hard. And the gym teacher was my old basketball coach.

angelique: yup, here's the next chapter. Definitely another one, too.

Pandemonium Fox: lol

InterNutter: Thank you!

Nightcrawler03: I had so much fun writing that fight scene. That's awesome news! I hope you two get together!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'll try to post again soon! Love you all!

Jojo


	10. The First and Perfect Date

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution! I really wish I did, but I don't!

I was caught in a complete state of bliss for the next three weeks. Kitty and I hung out everyday, sometimes with friends, and sometimes alone. She would bring me a cup of water and a damp towel everyday after my Logan Sessions, which I soon became eternally grateful for. But they were over in a week. When the one week ended, I could have sung and danced without a care in the world. Finally, no more mornings of pain! No more getting up at five-thirty to work out for two hours. Finally, I was free!

One day, Kitty joined Bobby, Ray, Sam, and I in our game tournament. She lost in the first round, hardly putting up enough of a fight to invigorate him. But Kitty didn't care. She was just happy to be a part of something. Soon after, Bobby threw another party to celebrate Ray's win. He had chosen not to be a sore loser…for the moment. We only found out later how miffed he was when he had iced Ray's room. Logan was roused from his room by the ruckus we made, laughing at Bobby, dancing to music, laughing at Ray, spraying Bobby with two-liters of pop. Life was good. Well, until we were threatened with grounding. Again.

"When will you ever learn?" Logan grumbled as we trudged up the stairs to our rooms.

Bobby gave him a sheepish grin. "Never," he replied with an innocent grin. How he looked so guiltless, I'll never know or understand.

Logan's hard gaze landed on me, his brown eyes trying to bore holes in my head. But I merely grinned. "Night, Logan!" I bid goodnight.

Kitty smiled. "Night, night!" she added with a giggle.

Logan sighed. "Goodnight, Half-Pint," he replied. "You too, Elf."

"Sleep vell!" I called as I reached the landing.

Logan grunted in response and went around the rec room, looking for students who were trying to avoid him and stay up later.

Kitty smiled to me. "I had fun tonight," she said.

I grinned. "Me, too," I replied. Kitty then shyly bid me goodnight and left the corridor, heading to her own bedroom.

I left into my own, lost in a state of total and ignorant bliss. It wasn't exactly a date, but it was as close as Kitty and I had come in a while. Well, in the time that I was grounded. But hey, I got off of it in three days. Who knew what would happen then, yeah?

--------------------------

Three days later, I was granted permission to leave the Institute for a date with Kitty. The professor had just smiled and nodded his head, probably thinking about the person he had loved when he was my age. But I didn't have time for that. I needed to prepare.

First, though, I had to ask Kitty. After all, what would a date be without the other half of the couple? I was pretty sure that she would say yes, too, which only made my confidence higher than it had been before.

I found Kitty sitting in a tree, typing away on her laptop. I had learned that whenever she wanted some privacy, she always went into the tree. No one bugged her there.

"Hey Kitty," I greeted with a cheerful grin.

Kitty looked up, smiling sweetly. "Hey Kurt," she replied, saving her document and shutting down her laptop.

"Do you ever accidentally phase zrough zat?" I asked, pointing to her laptop.

She giggled. "Luckily, no," she replied. "So what's up?"

I shrugged. "Vell, since I'm not grounded anymore, vould you like to go on a real date tonight?" I asked.

Kitty's blue eyes widened and sparkled. "Yeah!" she cried.

My heart soared. "Great," I replied. "Vell, how does seven sound?"

Kitty smiled. "Perfect," she replied.

I grinned.

Suddenly, Kitty swung her leg over the branch ready to jump down.

"Vhere are you going?" I asked.

"To get ready."

"VHAT?!"

"Kurt, I only have three hours! I have to hurry!"

I groaned and let Kitty go. Well, I guess it would be worth it. I sighed and went back inside, stealing a section of the newspaper from Logan. Perfect. I now had everything planned out, and if all went well, the date would be perfect.

---------------------

That night, I pulled on a brown sweater and my image inducer, turning my yellow eyes and blue fur into piercing blue eyes and normal skin. I sighed and walked out of my room, searching for Kitty as I went. I found her in the foyer, talking excitedly with Rogue, who was smiling slightly. I could tell by the look in her eyes that Rogue was happy for both of us. I smiled and walked down.

"Hey," I greeted, excited to get out.

Kitty smiled. She looked gorgeous tonight. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't any other time. Tonight, though, it seemed that she had tried harder than before.

"Hey, you two had better go so you don't miss the movie," Rogue said.

I nodded, and as I led Kitty out, I took the time to whisper my thanks to Rogue. If she hadn't talked to Kitty, she and I probably wouldn't be together at the moment.

Rogue just smiled in response and gave me a shove towards the door.

That night, Kitty and I saw Spiderman 2 at the movies. Afterwards, I took her to a fifties-style restaurant, which just happened to be Kitty's favorite. After we finished eating, she talked me into swing dancing with her on the floor, something I wasn't that good at, but found myself enjoying. Kitty spun around perfectly, never missing a beat. Her moves were dead-on, and she made even me look good as we danced. Eventually, she had me jitterbug with her, something that I was no where near good at. Kitty taught me, though, giggling all the while. Finally, we left the restaurant, walking around town for a while.

"Hey, Kitty, how did you know how to dance like zat?" I asked curiously. I mean, it's not that common for a teenager to know something like that.

Kitty blushed. "Well, when I was little, I listened to the music and liked it, so my parents signed me up for lessons," she explained.

I nodded. That made a lot more sense.

We both fell into silence, not knowing what to say. We enjoyed being around the other person, but we both felt the need to say something. At least, I did. And I could only guess that Kitty was feeling the same way.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I quickly took Kitty's hand in mine. "Come vith me!" I cried.

"What? Kurt! Where are we going?" She demanded, hurrying along behind me.

I sighed, ignoring her question. Suddenly, I ported away, taking Kitty with me. When we reappeared, we were at the side of a lake.

Kitty gasped. "Oh my gosh, Kurt, this is gorgeous!" she gushed.

And it was. Fireflies danced around, occasionally lighting up. The moon and stars shone on the lake, giving the impressions that it was just a crisp, flowing sheet of silver.

Kitty took a step forward, trying to catch a firefly. When she failed, she just kept trying, eventually running around. I smiled, imagining that Kitty had been just like this when she was younger. Suddenly, Kitty came back to me, smiling smugly. Her hands were clasped in front of her. When she came to stand in front of me, she opened her hands, and the firefly inside lit up. My eyes were wide with awe as it flew away.

Kitty smiled. In that instant, I knew it was the right time. I slowly leaned in, a bit nervous and feeling slightly awkward, and placed a gentle kiss on Kitty's lips. My heart fluttered, feeling her soft lips against mine. I slowly pulled away, waiting with baited breath for her response.

Kitty's eyes were wide with surprise. Suddenly, she blushed, slightly embarrassed. But there was something else in her eyes; she seemed pleased, almost ecstatic at my move.

I looked down, embarrassed about my boldness. Suddenly, Kitty reached out and lifted my chin to look at her. She was smiling, but still blushing furiously. She then took my hand and gave me a quick kiss.

I was shocked. I didn't know that Kitty could be so bold. I smiled. The surprise was like a new gift in a way. I knew then that our relationship would be wonderful. We would continue to learn about each other, get in arguments, make up, cry, and laugh together.

I smiled, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. Everything would be like a day in heaven; I knew it. Though heaven would sometimes slip a little towards hell, we would persevere, and though it, become closer and stronger. Together.

---The End---

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I loved writing this fic, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, sporadically or constantly. I love you all! I may write a fic about Rogue sometime, or do something else. Just keep a lookout. Once again, thank you all!

Much Love,

---A Very Thankful Jojo---


End file.
